Being Together
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Just a series of one-shots/drabbles where pairings of the fandoms are given some time in the lime light. Rated K through T, varying by chapter. Length also varies by chapter. And yes, I'm paranoid about the length.
1. Chapter 1

The day was being a drag. Arthur had been listening to Mister Sanchez ramble about neutrons and electrons for the last hour of school, and Arthur couldn't wait to get home. The day had been filled with boring lectures repeating stuff they had learned before, but Arthur endured. The bell finally rang. Mister Sanchez stopped in the middle of his lecture, to let the students go home.

"We'll continue the lesson on Friday. Have a good day, class!"

As Arthur entered the hall, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sue Ellen.

_Meet u at the tree house._

Arthur watched his phone, puzzled for a bit. He got his backpack from his locker, then made his way to the tree house. When he had ascended the ladder into the tree house, he saw Sue Ellen sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, headphones in her ears. She looked up at Arthur and smiled, making room for him to sit next to her.

"I see you got my text." She said.

"What did you want to see me for?" Arthur asked.

Sue Ellen didn't respond, she just snuggled closer to Arthur, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you just might want to talk." She said finally.

"About?"

She sat up. "Anything. Like, have you seen any movies lately?"

Arthur stroked his chin for a moment, before answering, "I saw _Bling 3_. Y'know, where that guy finds all that gold hidden beneath the Alamo?"

Sue Ellen looked at Arthur blankly. "I've never seen that." They chuckled. "What's it about?" She asked.

"Well, this guy's super rich, and he's always searching for gold. So he hears about a legend that says that the Alamo is sitting atop a gold mine. So he takes a team to check it out. He finds a lot of gold, bypasses a lot traps. It's like a cheesy Indiana Jones film." Arthur rambled.

Sue Ellen nodded thoughtfully. She then asked, "What kind of music do you want to listen to?"

Arthur then asked, "Do you like BROODS?"

Sue Ellen's eyes widened. "DO I? They're like, my favorite band!"

Sue Ellen shared her headphones with Arthur, and they listened to music for a while, not saying anything, but just enjoying the presence of each other. Arthur eventually leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes lightly. Sue Ellen laid her head across his chest, neither of them saying anything, but just being together.

When it was six thirty, Arthur's phone rang. He was late for dinner. He looked at Sue Ellen, who hadn't been woken, even though his ringtone was pretty loud. He carefully got up and laid her on her side, kissing her forehead before leaving the tree house.

**A/N: I know, it's short. Crucify me. It **_**was**_** longer, but the extra length went nowhere, so I'm cutting it here. But, stick around and see if things get longer as the ride progresses. As always, Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buster was behind a crate, with bullets coming at him from all sides. He shook his head. What had gone wrong?

For the past month, Buster and Fern had been investigating Rico Rodriguez, a Spanish crime lord with a remarkable ability of evading the law. Fern and Buster had been assigned the task of finding him, and shutting him down. Well, they had slipped up, and now Fern, Buster, Rodriguez, and his goons were engaged in a fire fight.

Fern was the brave one, stepping head first into the horns of danger. Buster was more cautious, making sure he covered his approach. But, while both seemed to have their own way of doing things, they worked remarkably well as a team. This showed even now, as Fern grazed past bullets, and landed her fists into the stomachs of thugs, while Buster picked them off with his Desert Eagle.

Buster peeked out from behind the crate, and saw Rodriguez trying to flee. Buster stepped out from the crates, took aim with his pistol, and said, "Not this time."

Before he took the shot, Fern scrambled in front of him, then dashed towards the fleeing crime king.

Buster sighed. "Dangit Fern."

Before he knew it, Rico was down and handcuffed. The FBI thanked the duo for their outstanding performance. Rico and his goons were sent to a government prison in San Diego, while Buster and Fern went back to Elwood City, Pennsylvania.

Buster pulled up in front of a coffee shop. He and Fern got out, and stepped inside. After the waitress took their order, Fern asked, "So what did you think?"

"About what?" Buster asked.

"About our latest mission! We made quite the team!" Fern smiled.

"Next time take it easy. You almost got killed!" Buster snapped. Fern scoffed and smirked,

"I was fine."

Buster looked at Fern, anything but amused. "You're a really stubborn woman."

"And you like me for it." Fern joked.

"Maybe."

"I knew it!" Fern reached across the table and kissed Buster on the cheek. The waitress then arrived with their coffees. The two detectives thanked her, then went back to their conversation.

"You really should be more careful." Buster scolded.

"Why do you care so much?" Fern asked.

"Because I don't want to lose my partner in crime."

"You mean your partner in fighting crime." Fern joked.

Buster just shrugged.

"Either way, I'll try to tone it down. For you." Fern said.

-Breakline-

Buster stayed at the office late that night. He made sure all of the files were in order. When he had finished, the door opened. Buster looked up to see Fern standing there, two cups of coffee in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Buster asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that I could help you work instead."

"Well you're late." Buster said.

"That doesn't matter." Fern replied. "We could catch a movie."

Buster looked at his watch. It was ten o'clock. The movies stayed open until two. "What would you like to watch?"

Fern smiled.

They settled on watching a mystery movie, _The Clock Strikes Three_, in which a detective named John Samson solved a series of timed murders, catching the crook right before the clock struck three.

To Buster, it was a pretty good film, but he enjoyed seeing Fern being captivated by the movie's storyline. To Buster, Fern hadn't enjoyed a mystery so much since they were in high school. And if Fern was happy, then Buster was happy.

-Breakline-

When Buster dropped Fern off at her house, she said, "Thanks for the movie Buster!"

The PI smiled, "It was nothing."

"See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Before Fern opened her door, she ran back towards Buster's car, leaning in and kissing him. Buster stared wide eyed before Fern pulled back, going back up the front stairs. When she opened the door, she turned towards Buster.

"Good night."

Buster nodded, and when Fern was safe inside, he drove off. As he drove home, he wondered about him and Fern. He cared deeply about her, and they stuck together like glue. Did he love Fern? Buster decided he did, and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**A/N: Part 1 of 2. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

When Buster arrived at the office the next day, Fern was running around getting stuff together, trying to look busy. Buster walked in, and hung his hat on the coat rack. As Fern rustled some papers together, he laid a hand on her shoulder. Fern looked up at him.

"Fern," Buster started. "What's going on?"

Fern quickly looked away. She sulkily said, "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that."

Buster twirled Fern around to look at him.

"You meant it didn't you?"

Fern nodded. Buster pulled her closer before kissing her.

"Good." He said. They stared at each other for a moment before he said, "We should get back to work."

"Right!" Fern went back to organizing papers while Buster went to sit at his desk.

-Breakline-

After a long day of work, it was time to go home. Fern quickly finished doing some research, as Buster started locking up. Fern shut down the computer before grabbing her coat and purse. Buster grabbed his suitcase, and took his hat off of the coat rack.

"What're you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing interesting. How about you?" Fern replied.

"I was hoping you'd join me for dinner." Buster answered. Fern smiled at him.

"I'd love too."

"Where do you want to go?"

Buster and Fern sat at Red Lobster, Buster indulging in their finest lobster and their cheddar biscuits, while Fern had a shrimp platter, with a shrimp cocktail. They chatted like old friends, reminiscing about their days back in school, the adventures they'd had with the others, and the strong bonds they had forged.

"I always thought you would be an alien hunter." Fern laughed.

"I always thought you would be a writer." Buster replied. He took on a solemn look when Fern looked downward.

Fern had tried to publish her work, but she was always denied. Even her best work was turned down in favor of someone else's. Fern had eventually given up writing altogether. It was why she didn't enjoy mysteries as much as she used to, and everyone around her was sympathetic toward her situation.

Buster placed his hand on Fern's.

"You were a great writer. You would've been a great success." He comforted.

Fern smiled at Buster. It was funny, how both of them never really dealt with each other much in school, but they had forged a closer friendship than either of them could've ever imagined. They looked out for each other, comforted each other. They enjoyed each other's company.

"I have a confession to make." Buster started. Fern raised her eyebrow, giving him a light smirk. "Since we've been working together, I've realized that, well, you're very pretty."

Fern blushed.

"You're also very nice to people. You're always helping others. And you have a strong work ethic. You remind me of my mom." Buster finished.

Fern smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"I love you Fern." Buster blurted out.

Fern stared at Buster, looking stunned.

"What?" She asked, not believing what she had just heard. Instead of a verbal reply, Buster kissed her on her forehead.

Buster cleared his throat. He raised his hand and looked toward the waiter.

"Check please."

-Breakline-

Buster walked Fern to her door. She turned around and smiled at him. He kissed her again. She didn't pull away. When Buster pulled away, he said, "Good night Fern. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Buster walked towards his car as Fern went inside. As he drove off, he dialed his mom.

"_Hello?_" Bitzi answered.

"Mom, I think I'm in love."

"_With whom?_" He heard his mom smile.

"Someone amazing."

**A/N: Part 2 of 2. If it seems rushed I'm sorry. But, this is a new pairing I'm working out, so love it, hate it, is it interesting? Read and please, please, **_**please**_**, Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was their one year anniversary. Arthur wanted to do something special for Sue Ellen. He was twenty one, had a stable job as a waiter at an Applebee's not far from where he lived, and he made good money. Sue Ellen was twenty, had a job as a secretary, and she also made a lot of money. Even though their jobs had them work long hours, when they did see each other, it was refreshing, relaxing.

Arthur walked inside of a jewelry store, finding a beautiful gold necklace. He frowned when he saw the price, but he picked it up anyway. He had been saving for a while to get Sue Ellen something special, and this was it.

He walked up to the cashier, and checked out.

The cashier, a fortyish woman with brown hair and glasses, gave Arthur a once over, asking, "Who's it for?"

Arthur shrugged. "Just someone special."

She boxed the necklace, and handed it to Arthur. "I'm sure they'll love it."

Arthur smiled. "I hope so."

-Breakline-

Sue Ellen was at the mall, looking for the perfect gift for Arthur. Even at twenty one, he was into comics, and so she thought it right to buy him a gift accordingly. She traversed the mall, looking over all comic items she found. Cups, glasses, action figures, note pads, clothing items, bed sheets and pillow cases, they had a selection of superhero stuff in all sections.

Sue Ellen paused when she came to the jewelry section. She figured she could give him a watch or something, but something caught her attention. It was a gold ring that was formed like a Green Lantern ring. It was part of a new super hero series of rings for men. Sue Ellen picked it up and looked at the price tag. It was three hundred dollars.

She looked at it warily for a second, contemplating the price. It _was_ a nice ring. She looked at the price again. She made up her mind. She took the ring to the counter. She hoped Arthur would like his gift.

When she got to the register, the cashier said, "Ah, this is one of our finest rings. Pretty expensive, too. Whoever he is, he must be really special."

Sue Ellen smiled. "He is."

The cashier put the ring in a box, and handed it to Sue Ellen as the girl paid. She left the store smiling.

-Breakline-

They met up at a Chili's just out of town. Arthur opened the door for Sue Ellen they stepped in. Arthur had reserved a table in a quiet section of the restaurant. Sue Ellen kept the ring in her bag, while Arthur concealed the necklace in his coat pocket.

When they had been seated, Arthur asked, "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Sue Ellen responded. "My boss can be a pain sometimes, but he's manageable. I almost didn't get today off."

"I see. You look nice." Arthur complemented. Sue Ellen wore a cream blouse with a gold color neckline, and a black skirt, with roses printed on it.

"Thanks." She blushed. Arthur wished he had dressed more formal. He wore a dark leather jacket, with dark denim jeans, and some white sneakers.

"Sorry I didn't exactly dress up." He said a little embarrassed. Sue Ellen smiled.

"It's okay." She said.

"I got you something." Arthur pulled out the box from his coat pocket. He handed the box to Sue Ellen. She opened it. It was a gold chain necklace, with a heart shaped locket at the end. Her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful." She stated. Arthur chuckled.

"Put it on." He coaxed. When Sue Ellen donned the necklace, Arthur said, "You look beautiful."

Sue Ellen reached across the table and hugged Arthur.

"Thank you."

"No problem Sue Ellen." Arthur patted her on the back.

"Oh!" She pulled away quickly, digging in her purse for the little box. When she found it, she handed it to Arthur. He opened the box slowly. When he saw a ring, he looked at her.

"Is this a proposal?" He asked. Sue Ellen laughed. Arthur took out the ring and slid it onto his finger. He looked it over carefully. He smiled at Sue Ellen.

"It's nice. Thank you." He said finally.

"Happy Anniversary!" Sue Ellen exclaimed happily. Arthur leaned across the table and kissed Sue Ellen. When he pulled away he replied, "Happy Anniversary."

**A/N: Another shortie. Read and Review. Anything you'd like to request? Let me know in the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Rated T for the ending**

Arthur and Sue Ellen had been married for two years. Arthur had spent the whole day at work thinking of how to make this anniversary the best they would ever have. He had called up a few friends to come over, and set the mood, including Fern, Buster, Brain, and George. He had bought a case of wine, and had ordered a number of juicy steaks, perfect for an anniversary dinner.

He had had everything planned out. He had set the table, and started dinner, while Fern took Sue Ellen shopping for a dress to wear that evening. The table had a white table cloth, with red edges. The napkins were made of a fancy material, the name of which Arthur couldn't remember, but they were restaurant quality.

There were roses placed at Sue Ellen's place at the table. A wine glass overlooked each plate of fine china decorated around the table. Arthur was going all out for this occasion. He called everyone and told them to come early, while he told Fern to delay Sue Ellen's arrival.

Arthur, Robert, Kara, DW, James, Kate, Brain, Lydia, Buster, and George all shouted "SURPRISE!" when Sue Ellen and Fern stepped inside. Sue Ellen stood gaping at the setting. With the extra help, Arthur had turned the entire house into a restaurant.

Arthur walked up to Sue Ellen and kissed her, leading her to her place at the first table. He pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down. He pushed her up to the table before sitting down himself. Buster and Robert took out the food to everyone, before sitting down to eat.

"This is fancy." Sue Ellen commented. Arthur replied, "I wanted to make this special for you."

Even the way everyone was dressed was fancy, everyone wore a suit or a dress of some kind. Arthur wore a black suit, with white pin-stripes. He had a white shirt and a dark purple tie. Sue Ellen wore a black dress, with a gold necklace and diamond earrings.

"You look beautiful." Arthur commented. Sue Ellen blushed. He started to cut into his steak. He picked up a piece with his fork and held it out to Sue Ellen. She opened her mouth and gratefully took the steak. Her eyes closed as she chewed the food.

"How's it taste?" He asked. Instead of a verbal response, Sue Ellen kissed him, before pulling away to say, "It tastes heavenly."

"It's Dad's secret recipe." Arthur noted. They ate their steaks in peace, and they smiled at each other.

When they were finished, Arthur got up and grabbed a bottle of wine. He poured some into each glass, giving some to other tables. When he sat back down, Sue Ellen had started sipping her glass of wine.

"So, what do you think?" Arthur asked finally.

"I really like it." Sue Ellen responded, continuing to sip her glass.

"I mean about the whole thing." Arthur said.

"It feels really special." Sue Ellen said, smiling at her husband.

"Happy Anniversary." Arthur said, before reaching across the table and kissing Sue Ellen.

The rest of the evening was spent talking to the guests, getting a chance to enjoy their company. When everyone had left, Arthur and Sue Ellen were alone downstairs. Arthur did a quick once over of Sue Ellen, telling her, "You look really beautiful."

"This was really special." She said. "Thank you."

Arthur walked over to Sue Ellen, kissing her, this time being longer than the others. He pulled away, "Don't thank me just yet." He smiled. As he was about to kiss her again Sue Ellen stopped him.

"Wait," She pointed around at all the tables and chairs. "What about all this?"

"We can clean it up tomorrow." Arthur said, before picking up Sue Ellen, carrying her upstairs, and closing the door.

**A/N: And I'm ending it here. I'm expecting some "Oh my"s in the review. So give me 'em. Anyway, so, I'm wondering if I should do a Brain x Lydia chapter(Y'know, the wheelchair girl?). So, if anyone reads this, let me know what pairings you want in the review! And PS, this takes place before my other story, "When Tragedy Strikes". So, Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brain was wandering the halls of Elwood City High, looking around at everyone being in a group, chuckling and talking about something or other. Things that Brain had little interest in. He was an honor roll student, and he didn't get those by magic. Brain was an avid student, always looking to get in some study time. He sat down on a chair in the lobby, opening his math book.

He looked up from his book when he heard laughter. He looked over at a group of girls in a corner. He raised one eyebrow as he stared at the scene. All but one of the girls walked away with wicked grins on their faces. Brain saw that the other girl was in a wheel chair. And she was… crying? Brain put down his math book and hustled over to her.

When he walked up, the girl sat sniffling. He took a moment to stare at her. She had long red hair, and black square glasses. She wore a cream sweater with jeans and Brain thought she looked beautiful. He knelt down. He cleared his throat. The girl looked up at him.

"Hi." He spoke. "My name's Alan. What's yours?"

"Lydia." The girl said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Brain asked.

The girl had started to relate to him the details of what had just happened. A few girls would come up to her talking about one of their frequent parties. They'd talk about how awesome it was, and then mention how "unfortunate" it was that their houses weren't wheelchair accessible. Then they'd jeer that if Lydia had been born with "working legs" she might've been able to have fun.

The attacks weren't always the same. She would be excluded from doing many things because of her handicap. She couldn't join any clubs, or play any sports; everyone figured that she couldn't do it. Simply because she was in a wheelchair.

Alan nodded. It was almost time to go home; Brain decided that he would do something to cheer her up. He stood up and he looked slightly downward at her.

"Well, would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked.

"Does your house have a ramp? If so…"

Brain chuckled. "I mean I can take you out to dinner."

Lydia blushed. "Can you afford that?"

"I've got some money saved up." Brain stated. "I just thought you might like to have a good time."

Lydia thought for a second, before grabbing a phone from her purse. She wheeled away from Brain as she went on the phone. When she came back, she said, "My mom said okay."

Brain smiled.

"Where are we going?" Lydia asked.

"Wherever you want to go."

Lydia had wanted some pizza, so they went to a Pizza Hut a few blocks away. Fortunately, they were able to get a table where Lydia could sit comfortably at. They had ordered a three meat pizza with some cinnamon sugar breadsticks, and Lydia also got a side salad.

"So what's it like? Being in a wheelchair?" Brain asked.

"You get used to it. Since I was born like this, it was easier for me to adjust." Lydia responded.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" Brain asked.

"Well my options are limited, obviously. But when I was in elementary school, I was on a girls' basketball team. I was the top scorer." Lydia said smiling, obviously reminiscing about her past. "Back then I wasn't excluded from things just because I couldn't walk."

Brain simply nodded and listened. Lydia went quiet for a little bit, before asking, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What sports are you into?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, Y'know, Baseball, Basketball, Football, Soccer, all the sports the high school's enrolled in." Brain answered.

"How'd you guys come up with your team name? The Galli-, the Galli-"

"The Gallimimus? It was Robert and Buster's idea. They thought we needed a fast and unique mascot. So they took a page from my scientific books, and they came up with the Gallimimus." Brain said.

"But, what is it? It looks like some kind of ostrich." Lydia said, lightly chuckling.

"Oh, well it's a dinosaur. It was one of the fastest, in fact. Its name means 'chicken mimic'. In fact, Gallimimus was an Ornithomimid, which means 'Bird mimic'." Brain proudly rolled off the fun facts.

"Wow, you're smart. Who knew I'd get an extra science lesion today?" Lydia laughed. Brain blushed and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be, I love science!" Lydia said. Then their food arrived, the waiter asking if they needed anything, then walking off.

"Do you wanna know something else I love?" Lydia asked. Brain nodded. "Math."

"Math is my favorite subject!" Brain's eyes widened as he made the statement.

"Math was how I stayed the top scorer on the basketball team." Lydia revealed her secret. When Brain leaned closer in interest, she continued, "I simply calculated the trajectory, and boom! I'd land a perfect shot!"

"It must've been amazing to see you play!" Brain flattered. Lydia blushed and said, "I heard it was."

After finishing their meal, Brain had opted to take Lydia home. He walked her to her house and up her ramp.

"Thanks for this afternoon. I really needed that." Lydia said.

"No problem." Brain smiled. "So I'll see you around?"

"Count on it." Lydia replied.

Brain turned to walk home, then he stopped. He turned towards Lydia and said, "I'm having a party next weekend. Would you like to come?"

"Where's it at?" Lydia asked nervously.

"It's going to be at the community center." Lydia smiled and relaxed, that was a place she could enter.

"I'll be there." Lydia answered, before going inside. When she got inside she immediately told her mom about her evening. Brain did the same when he got home. They had both gained a new friend, a very special friend, and one day, that friendship would blossom, into something more.


End file.
